The prior art primarily teaches the use of simple cables for interconnecting the positive side of a source, for example a microphone, a preamplifier, or an amplifier to the positive side of a load, for example a preamplifier, an amplifier or a speaker. Recently somewhat more complex audio cables have become available which correct for imperfections in the previous simple cables. One such cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,100, issued to Bruce A. Brisson on Jan. 5, 1988. The cable set forth in that patent addresses the problem of time misalignments between high frequency and low frequency sound components transmitted through the cable. To accomplish this a pair of open circuited conductors are utilized, one connected to either the source positive side or the source return side and the other connected to either the load positive side or the load negative side. The open circuited conductor attached to the source extends towards the load but terminates free of connection with the load. The open circuited conductor attached to the load extends towards but terminates free from connection with the source. A cable of this construction corrects for time misalignments between high frequency and low frequency sound components transmitted through the cable.
Another problem which exists with the cabling of the prior art is that as in any capacitive charges becomes capacitively stored in the dielectrics (insulator portions) of the cable adjacent the conductors. These charges are discharged through the dielectric at or following the zero crossings of the audio signal. The discharges take place in short time intervals leading to their being high frequency discharges. Gap discharging of this nature can occur between the insulation of the positive source to load connecting line and the insulation of the negative source to load connecting line. This leads to a very high megaHertz frequency distortion, beyond the audio frequency (20 Hz to 20,000 Hz) range, but which is both detectable and undesirable as it affects the shape and rise and fall times of the audio frequency signal and the listeners ear is sensitive to such phenomena. Also, this creates a sustained low frequency resonance, in the range from less than a Hertz up to a few hundred Hertz, on which the audio frequencies of interest are modulated and to which the listener's ear is directly responsive.
The present invention is directed to overcoming such problems as are set forth above.